


Would you do the same?

by MarleeBelle1967



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Memories, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Torture, all around bad asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: This is a poem I wrote the other night while I was contemplating the series finale; I hope you guys like it!
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586812
Kudos: 6





	Would you do the same?

Could you ever in your lifetime accomplish;  
what the Winchester's did in 15 years;  
ridding the world of both demons and ghouls;  
all without dropping their beers.  
-  
Would you drag your soul through satan's land;  
For the chance to save your brother;  
Dean Winchester has many times;  
and if needed he would another.  
-  
Have you ever faced the angel of death;  
and looked him in the eye;  
Sam Winchester has and he's sassed him too;  
Refusing to let his brother die;  
-  
Can you face the devil himself;  
and beat him at his own game;  
Sam Winchester was poised to be the prince of hell;  
but now he's taking down names.  
-  
Could you ever save the world;  
with only a car and two men;  
Team Free Will has never lost;  
for our boys to fail would be a sin;  
-  
Take a moment with me now to believe Over these next few weeks;  
no matter which way their story ends, those two boys and their car;  
One truth can always be said;  
that being there are two reserved seats at Ash's bar.


End file.
